


The Adventures of Sapphire

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, amused!Sam, evil toaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of fics and ficlets about my OFC Sapphire If the rating needs to be raised in the future, I will do so, but for now, this seems about right. If you have any questions about my character, feel free to ask in the comments! :)</p><p>**Chapter 1 is an index. It lists the titles from each chapter, the author, and the pairing.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Chapter Index:**

1: Index (obviously) 

2: The One With The Toaster - Sapphire/Sam Wilson: Sapphire wants to make Sam breakfast after his run, but can she defeat the toaster? - OnlyOneKingLoki


	2. The One With The Toaster

I stared at the vexing little machine and blushed as I realized I’d been bested by a hunk of metal.

“Sam? Darling, could you come in here?” I called, and I heard him walking in from the bedroom where he’d been getting dressed after his shower. I turned and saw that he was wearing only his towel…wow…I shook my head to break myself out of the trance.

“Something wrong, baby?” He asked as he saw me with two slices of bread. I was attempting to make him his breakfast as he’d gotten back from his run and showered. I knew he’d be hungry, so I was trying my best to make his morning easier. I’d seen him go over to the little machine hundreds of time, but as for the operation of it, I was rather perplexed. His large chest had always blocked my view of the machine, so I had no idea what buttons to push to make the bread turn into toast.

“I…I do not know how to make this machine turn the bread into toast, and I was attempting to make your breakfast for you,” I said as I gestured to the orange juice, coffee, and eggs that I’d already made for him. Sam smiled and put his arms around me.

“Aww, baby, that’s so sweet of you. I can show you how to make toast if you want,” he said as he kissed my cheek. “It’s easy.”

He turned and plugged the machine into the wall, and pressed a button that had a circle with a line through the top. He set the bread into the slots and pushed down the bar on the side.

“Now we wait,” Sam said as he took my hands and walked over to the table. We sat next to each other, and he kissed my lips quickly. “This smells incredible baby. You didn’t have to spoil me like this.”

“You spoil me all the time. I just wanted to start giving back,” I said with a smile. He reached over and cupped my cheek, and just as he was leaning in to kiss me, there was a loud pop from behind us. My reflexes kicked in and I threw up a forcefield in the direction that the sound came from.

“Saffy? It’s just the toaster,” Sam said with a quiet giggle, and I blushed, laughing myself.

“Mechanical menace,” I murmured under my breath. “Perhaps I should leave the machines to you.”

“For the safety of the other appliances, I’d say that’s probably a good idea.”


End file.
